The Plan (RUssian Version)
by U Furimmer
Summary: Всем известно, что Грелль хочет ребёнка, но не может в силу физиологии родить, поэтому он находит выход из сложившейся ситуации.


**Автор:** Lady Of The Violins  
><strong>Переводчик:<strong> Furimmer  
><strong>Оригинальный текст:<strong> s/9970002/1/The-Plan  
><strong>Фэндом:<strong> Kuroshitsuji  
><strong>Персонажи:<strong> Гробовщик/ОЖП, Гробовщик/Грелль  
><strong>Рейтинг:<strong> R  
><strong>Жанры:<strong> Романтика, Драма  
><strong>Предупреждения:<strong> OOC, ОЖП  
><strong>Размер:<strong> Мини, 3 страницы  
><strong>Кол-во частей:<strong> 1  
><strong>Статус:<strong> закончен

**Описание:**  
>Всем известно, что Грелль хочет ребёнка, но не может в силу физиологии родить, поэтому он находит выход из сложившейся ситуации.<p>

**Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
>Разрешение на перевод и публикацию получено.<p>

**Примечания автора:**  
>Проба фэндома.<p>

Грелль обхватил колени руками, наблюдая за тем, как Гробовщик с незнакомой женщиной направился в спальню.

— Наша спальня… Это наша спальня, — прошептал он, кусая губы.

Дверь закрылась. Он в одиночестве сидел на диване, обхватив колени, в мастерской своего возлюбленного. Грелль вздрогнул, когда раздался громкий женский смешок.

_Не обращай внимания, Грелль. Это скоро закончится, и тогда он снова будет только твоим . Кроме того, ты получишь замечательного малыша_, — подумал он про себя.

Другой громкий смешок, затем низкий стон. Он сильнее прикусил губу и уткнулся лицом в колени.

_Это скоро закончится… Она ничего не значит для него… Это скоро закончится…_

Громче стон.

_Это ради ребёнка, просто для ребёнка! Никаких чувств, он делает это только ради ребёнка._

Грелля начало трясти от этих мыслей, и он плотнее прижался спиной к мягкой материи дивана.

— О, Гробовщик!

— Думай о ребёнке, думай о ребёнке. Милая, маленькая кроха у тебя на руках…

С лихорадочным блеском в глазах он раскачивался вперёд-назад. И снова звук блаженства разрушил тишину комнаты. Грелль почувствовал, как несколько слёзинок скатились по щекам и исчезли в ткани брюк. Словно их и не было. И никто никогда не узнает. Никто, никто…

_Слёзы — признак слабости, Грелль. Никогда не плачь. Да, папочка, да._

Некоторое время из спальни не раздавалось ни звука. Грелль наслаждался этим, было слышно только его низкое, с трудом контролируемое в попытке остановить дрожь, дыхание. Блаженство.

_Это всё сон. Ничего подобного не происходит. Это обычный день. Гробовщик скоро закончит свой новый гроб… И тогда мы пойдём на свидание в хороший ресторан или в театр, смотреть Ромео и Джульетта. Это всего лишь сон…_

Но громкие стоны доказали, что это реальность. Звуки высокой тональности резали слух.

_Гробовщик любит тебя. Он любит тебя, он любит…_

Вновь слёзы потекли по его щекам, он прижал руки к щекам. Но ничего не изменилось. Шум так или иначе доносился до его ушей, громко, болезненно.

_Подумай о ребёнке, думай о ребёнке… Это была твоя идея. Он никогда бы не сделал это, не попроси ты его об этом / Он наслаждается другой женщиной… / Нет, нет! Он любит тебя, он делает это для тебя / Ты слышишь его крики / Нет, это только её, только её / Он любит её. Он останется с ней. / Нет! Он любит тебя, он делает это для тебя. Для вашего ребёнка._

Два голоса в голове Грелля, крича, сражались друг против друга. Но не так громко, как голос женщины. Никто не мог кричать так громко, как она. Сердце Грелля разрывалось. Казалось, что кто-то ударил его ножом. Или вырвал его кишки. Медленно, одна за другой. Так медленно…

— Нет, нет, — прошептал он, стирая слёзы с щёк.

_Это была твоя идея. Поэтому это твоя вина. Твоя. Ты не в состоянии выносить ребёнка. Для вас. Твоя вина, твоя вина. Папочка, смотри! Я теперь в платье! Я девочка, как ты всегда и хотел. Девочка, девочка._

— Да, Гробовщик! Сильнее, сильнее!

Грелль покачнулся и упал на бок, свернувшись калачиком. Красным.

_Он делает это для тебя, только для тебя. Ему тоже больно. Но вы хотите ребёнка, вы оба. _

Рыдая, он прикусил губу и почувствовал вкус крови. Сладость крови…

Раздался последний крик, и всё было кончено. Грелль сел и вытер слёзы с щёк. Никто не должен видеть, как он плачет…

Он достал из кармана зеркало и привёл себя в порядок. Скрестив ноги, он поправил волосы так, чтобы несколько прядей закрыли его красные глаза. Дверь открылась, и женщина и Гробовщик вышли полностью одетые и с сальными волосами.

— Вау, это было действительно… потрясающе! — женщина счастливо выдохнула и хотела поцеловать Гробовщика напоследок, но владелец похоронного бюро покачал головой и отступил назад.

_Это ничего не значит для него. ОН любит тебя, только тебя. Он не останется с ней. Он любит тебя…_

— Нет. Это всё. Я проверю, беременны ли вы на следующей неделе.

Всё это время Грелль смотрел в пол. Женщина вздохнула.

— Хорошо. Хотя я была бы не против попробовать снова…

— Посмотрим. До свидания.

— До встречи, красавчик!

Она подмигнула ему и вышла из магазина, зло посмотрев на Грелля.

Гробовщик сел рядом с Греллем и осторожно положил руку ему на колено.

— Эй. Посмотри на меня дорогой. Ты же знаешь, я люблю, только тебя.

— И к-как это было? — дрожащим голосом спросил Грелль.

_Не плачь, не смей снова плакать. Я не слабый. Я не слабый, папочка._

— Грелль я сделал это только ради ребёнка. Но вот ответ на твой вопрос: … Я не любил её. Ты единственный, кого я действительно хочу в своей постели, как никого другого.

Он прижал к себе красноволосого и нежно погладил его по спине.

— Я приму ванну, и мы куда-нибудь пойдём, хорошо? Пообедаем в хорошем ресторане.

— Хорошо.

Гробовщик улыбнулся и пошёл в ванную, а Грелль снова обхватил руками свои колени.

_Он любит меня, он любит меня, папочка._


End file.
